elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sofie
is a Nord added seen walking around Windhelm with a flower basket. Background She sells flowers and flower baskets as a way to make money to feed herself. She can be found sleeping outside in front of Niranye's house next to a barrel. Her mother died when Sofie was young and her father was a Stormcloak soldier who was killed in battle. The Dragonborn has the option to adopt her through the new adoption mechanic. Quotes * "Nobody bought any flowers today..." * "Would you like to buy some flowers? Please?" * (When asked about her parents) "They... they're dead. My Mama died when I was little... I... I don't remember her very well. My father was a Stormcloak soldier. One day, he left and... didn't come back. I'm all alone... I... I try and sell flowers so I can buy food. It's not much but... what else can I do?" * "Thanks... thanks for talking to me." * (If she is adopted and living in Whiterun, after the quest The Blessings of Nature.) "I like living here. The tree in the park is so pretty." * (If she is adopted and she is living in Whiterun) "Braith is a big meanie. She keeps telling Lars 'n me what to do. I don't wanna play with her anymore!" '' * (If she is adopted without adopting Lucia and she is living in Whiterun) ''"I played with Lucia in the park today. I feel sorry for her." * (If she is adopted and living in Whiterun) "Did you see the tree in the park? I feel so bad for it..." Bugs * Sometimes, when the Dragonborn chooses to adopt Sofie, if they are living in Lakeview Manor (Falkreath), Sofie will say that she will collect her things and meet them at the house, however she will remain at place and not move. If she is approached again, she repeats that she is collecting her things but does not move anyway. To fix this, another home with the children's bedroom improvement is needed. Approach Sofie and tell her to go there. Find her there and tell her to move to Lakeside Manor, she will appear there after some time, normally. * Sometimes, when the Dragonborn chooses to adopt Sofie, if they are living in Honeyside (Riften) Sofie will say that she will collect her things and meet them at the house, however she will remain in Windhelm. If she is approached again, she will say "I...I have a home again. A family. I almost can't believe it". **A possible fix is to tell your wife/husband to move to another home. you will not be able to tell Sofie directly, she will just keep saying "I...I have a home again. A family. I almost can't believe it". **Even if Sofie moves into your home after telling your spouse to move somewhere else you may still be unable to click on her to talk or perform another action, but she does start acting normal, making comments about her new home and the people around. * Sometimes, after she has been adopted, it is impossible to give her gifts like dresses, dolls or wooden swords. It would appear this has something to do with her old trader status, she may be keeping her shop inventory as her own inventory. As this includes an increasing number of baskets, this makes her overencumbered, causing the message "the gift is too heavy to carry" to appear. It seems the only way to prevent this is by buying all of her baskets before adoption. * It is possible to use the console command "removeallitems" to remove everything in Sofie's inventory after adoption. She is then available to give items and receive the "The Gift of Charity". *Sometimes, after adopting her, Sofie can be seen running around the town with no clothes on, and all of her clothes are in her chest. To fix this, retrieve the dresses, and give them to her. She should then re-equip the dress. * Sometimes she will refer to a female Dragonborn as "Pa" Appearances * ru:Софи es:Sofía de:Sofie Category:Children Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Nords